A Second Chance
by chachingmel123
Summary: In a world where Daniel never gained two bodies. The relocation did little to nothing to help his problem and he ended it all, with his mother following him shortly behind him. Both of them are now given another chance as attractive people, with bigger wallets and being apart of a less judgmental race. (Lookism fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

In the afterlife two individuals were having a conversation with each other.

"Wait, your world Daniel from Lookism never split into two?" Said one woman.

"It's sad but he was never gifted two bodies" said the other. "So in the new place, the cycle just repeated itself, he ended up going to school as he was. He got bullied rentlessly. He fell into true dispair and ended himself. Shortly after that his mother killed herself. The only thing he did good was calling the police on the guy stalking Zoey. A girl who wouldn't even look him in the eye but he saved her anyway."

"Wow, that sucks. Daniels friends became great people who didn't discriminate on looks because of him. We'll, almost all of them" said the other.

"I want you to help me fix this" said the god. "I will give you the power to be the leader of a planet and both Daniel and his mother will get reborn with their memories in tact but fitting into a glamorous body and they will have knowledge of that world."

"Why a planet?" Said the other. "Can't your reincarnate them on Earth?"

"It's because of Crystals father" said the other. "If God's were allowed to directly influence a person life. I would have made sure he wasn't born or he was born dumb. If that man sees somebody's potential, he would do whatever it takes to control it. No place on Earth is safe from that man."

And the other opened and closed their mouths.

The memory of Daniel pretty body being saved and given an identity by the man, was fresh in her mind, however it came with a price.

Danielle being naive and scared, became a puppet for the man.

In the end even the guy called Mad Dog also was leashed when offered lots of money.

The man was practically running half of Japan behind the scenes.

Where can you run to, when the guy chasing after you had lots of connections inside and outside of the country?

"You want me to provide a safety net?" Said the other finally. "Okay, but you have to promise me that Daniel mother will not have to struggle this life time"

"I promise. She has sacrificed enough" said the other.

And than the world went black.

Daniel Parks woke up and groaned.

He was still alive?

He thought somebody wouldn't find him and call the police.

How embrassing.

But than he noticed his surroundings.

It did not look like a hospital room instead it looked like a bedroom.

A teenagers bedroom.

He than heard screaming.

He got out of bed and ran towards the woman scream, in his mind he realised he was going faster than he had ever done so before and his body was almost weightless now.

He found himself in a kitchen and saw the prettiest middle aged woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She was gorgeous.

"W-What happened to my face? Where am I? Who are you?" said the woman.

Wait.

His eyes went wide eyes as he said. "Mom?"

She stared at him and said. "wait...Daniel?"

Somehow she knew it was him.

And that's when both of them were hit with the truth of what they had gotten into right now.

Both of them were so stunned, it took them half an hour to speak up.

Daniel took a small kitchen knife and stabbed it into his arm, bullies had done this many times before so he was tolerate.

However, the blade bounced off his skin and fell to the floor.

Both of them stared.

This was real.

However, suddenly Daniel began laughing. "We've been given a second chance, mon! We're no longer in that old run down house, Mom! We have money! We have more than one pair of clothes! We can be happy now, mom!"

He was all too eager to discard the hellhole of a life before.

"But Daniel, this is" she said.

"Mom, do something for yourself for once" he said. "Go out and date, your gorgeous. As long as we don't start spewing something that set people off, we're fine. We even have a car now!"

He helped her up and went to the carboards out of instinct.

The food in the caboard was good food and not those his mother had to beg for.

"Mom, I'll make you something. We can both eat well" he said.

"But how can you discard your old self just that?" She said.

"Because I was never happy with that self. It just got worse. Everyday was hell even when I moved." he said. "I couldn't say anything to you because you were working and sending me money. I want to try and be happy in this form. Maybe, one day I'll finally learn to love myself. I want to become a son, I know you'll be proud of"

"Daniel..." She said.

He began to make food.

"And besides, I have no idea why we were made Aliens" he said. "Maybe, it will save us one day." And than he finished making it and put the two bowls on the table.

"We got genuine sliced chicken strips from a supermarket. Isn't that great?" He said, this was amazing to him who was poverty stricken his whole life.

She stared at the bowl but than began to eat.

She was not comfortable with this, but if it would make her son smile and finally be happy...

She dug in.

They finished eating and they went to explore his room and more importantly his closet.

The look on his mother's face when she saw his single outfit of big pants and a jacket transform into a closet of good quality clothes and shoes, would have a normal person in tears.

She made sure he tried on every one and took pictures.

But than it was his turn to look through her new wardrobe, both of them were shocked to see glamorous dresses, purses, shoes, jewellery and makeup.

She was speechless.

Her wore out brown cardigon and patterned pants had disappeared.

He gave her a big hug when she started talking about returning these because they were too expensive.

"Now it's time for me to make you try the clothes on" he said, smiling cheekily despite his mother's protests.

He made her try every clothing on and watched her try jewellery for the first time.

Both of them were just crying tears of joy.

They eventually stopped exploring the house and went outside to check out their new car.

A BMW.

Both of them were blow away and she suddenly found car Keys in her coat.

Both of them got in and Daniel watched his mother smile as she drove for the first time in her life.

They went around the block and than they went back to the house.

Not a run down small house but a geniuine house with nice furniture and TV bigger than a grown adults head.

"What would I do for money?" She said.

"Didn't we apply for a grant?" Said Daniel without thinking.

Suddenly both of them remembered before they 'moved' here, they filled out forms so that they would be sent money every month.

They understood that with some jobs, the work may expose the fact they weren't human so it was better to have an anominous benefactor.

His mom, seemed to go into a mental down at the idea of not working, but he hugged her tightly and than he led her to watch TV.

It seemed to calm her down.

However both of them were about to recieve the first proof they had become different people.

A phone ring when they sat down to eat, only for them both to realise it was the landline too late.

It went to voicemail.

"Hello, I'm the secretary for J High School just calling to remind you that Daniel is schedualed for his first day tommrow. If you have any questions, you can call me anytime"

What?

Daniel and his mother clearly remembered that woman had never directed that friendly tone to him.

It had been all over once she saw his ID before.

School...

He remembered the beatening, the laughter, the forced to be a shuttle.

"Daniel, you don't have to go" said his mother, worried what would happen again.

"I'm not backing down, mom. This time it will be different" he said, he wasn't going to become a neet again and refuse to go out.

If they wanted a piece of him, he will get hit until they could hit no more.

His mother was obviously worried but in his new uniform, that looked completely different on him, he bravely walked out of the house and began making his way to the school.

He unfortunately realised that with the new height, he towed over most people and he managed to bump into a guy only to say sorry and quickly hurry to the school grounds.

He was than met by the principle and his teacher who was suddenly miraculously friendly towards him.

He stood before his whole class once more and said. "Hello my name is Daniel Parks nice to meet you"

And than he was told to sit down, he already learned to sit down and shut up, over the years.

However he was surprised what the girls were saying about him.

"He's so gorgeous"

"How tall is he?"

"Is he a model?"

These same girls mocked him with the same lips and cruely told him to go kill himself on a regular basis.

He was not impressed.

And the way he didn't fall for Zoe on the spot as she gave him her best moves, made him look cooler in the eyes of the students.

He felt like the guy who hit him when he first came here, somehow didn't like now.

When lunch came, he was so overjoyed to not have to get somebody else's food immediantly.

He actually got his own food while feeling eyes on him.

Suddenly he was called by the main three people who bullied him the first around.

He was shocked to not see fists flying at him but instead they wanted him to introduce them to some girls.

An unknown anger came into his eyes as he said. "Your barking up the wrong tree"

And than he walked away to finish his last lesson.

He ignored any girl calling him and want home, for the first time in his life, he came out of school without a scratch on him.

This new body really was a blessing for him, he came back to find his mother cleaning what clearly did not need to be cleaned.

"Mom!" He said.

"Welcome back, Daniel" she said.

"What are you doing? This house is spotless" he said.

"...You can never be too clean" she said.

"Please stop mom. Your cleaning nothing except your arms" he said. "Please stop. God didn't give us this new life so that we can act like nothing has changed. We both died because of a life like this. Why do you want to go back? We both died"

She was silent.

"...I'm sorry" she said. "It's just too new, too fast. I'll start preparing dinner"

She got up and began to walk to the kitchen.

However, they both know unless she realised it was truly okay to enjoy herself, her habits won't start to go away.

And he had to start getting out of his habits as well.

They had lunch and than the next day, he walked into the popular students in class talking.

"No way, the pig genuinely killed himself" said the big ring leader bully. "Who's going to be my second shuttle now?"

They were talking about him.

He sat down and heard.

"Hey, Daniel. Want to see some halirious pictures? He went and died. This guy is really ugly and I bet his mother is ten times worse"

And suddenly he snapped.

It was one thing to insult him but you don't touch his mother.

He glared at them and said. "It one thing to insult a dead guy but don't insult his mother"

The sudden light tone of the classroom changed immediantly as everybody stared at him with wide eyes.

It was in that moment that Zack chose love over being a decent person and flung his table his way.

"Get up. I haven't liked your tone from the very beginning" said Zack.

Now usual Daniel would keep his head down but this guy didn't help him at all when he was bullied.

It was probably due to his desire to punch him at least once, that he got up.

As he did that, the news spread like wild fire.

Many girls wanted to see Daniel after hearing how attractive he was.

Before he knew it a crowd had formed at the door and half of them were screaming girls.

"Hes so hot!"

"Marry me!"

However he heard the insults he endured whenever he walked around from the same people.

He was not impressed.

And than faced his opponent.

The same person who beat the stuffing out of him almost on a daily basis.

He saw the guy glancing at Maria.

The guy was doing it to be tough in front of her.

And than Zack throw a fist at him, only to be caught by Jay.

Jay who had actually helped him a few times in the past had come to help him out.

However, today Daniel was willing to take the beating.

"Thanks Jay but I've got this" he said to the mute guy with a genuine smile.

Jay was stunned but moved away.

And than Daniel faced Zack who was fuming that he had been humiliated already.

The guy went for the face and for once in his life, Daniel dodged.

His body just reacted and managed to dodge.

The crowd went wild, while he was shocked.

Zack preformed several jabs but he dodged them all.

And than the guy took a breather and that's when he struck.

He put all the times Zack bullied him into one punch and prayed to God it would do something.

We'll, it did something.

Zack was sent flying.

He was shocked as he watched the guy hunch over in pure pain and the crowd cheering in the background.

Zack wasn't going to get up any time soon.

He stared at his fist.

With this body.

He could finally be happy.

Thank you god, for allowing him a second chance in life.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

Zack Lee was a feared person inside the school, nobody who didn't have muscles dared to block his way.

So imagine the fame and lifestyle somebody would gain if you defeated such a figure.

And even if Daniel wasn't reborn, he would still enjoy something from it.

The very next day, half the student population was looking at him in awe when he showed up instead of mockery.

However, he couldn't allow this to go to his head, he couldn't allow himself to forget all the bullying he endured from random students as he walked down these same halls.

So it did not get to his head.

He entered the classroom and saw the one person he had no bad memories off in class.

Jay.

"Good morning, Jay" he said to the surprised blonde. "Thanks for trying to save me yesterday. You got a good heart" he smiled widly before he sat down at his desk.

He decided to try and be friends with Jay, he couldn't remember a time when somebody genuinely tried to strike up a conversation with the blond haired guy.

The dude was just there to learn and than go home.

"Damn, Jays lucky. Daniel smiled at him!"

"If I was a guy too, would he smiled like that to me?"

The gossip had started again.

People gossiped even if he was drinking orange juice.

The class than started and he wrote notes while he waited for Lunch time.

Lunch time came and he entered the hall as if he was a well known celebrity when in reality it was really girls who gathered around him without his permission.

And that's when he saw him.

Jiho Park, his former fellow shuttle.

Sometimes both of them would be abused together so they built a sad relationship with one another, the guy clearly had finished getting lunch for those bullies.

We'll.

He began to walked closer to the guy and said. "Hi, were in the same class right? Want to eat lunch together?"

The guy was shocked and saw were the girls following him.

And that's how they ended up eating together while everybody was wondering what was wrong with him to be sitting next to somebody who wasn't attractive at all.

"Were do you live?" He said. "Let's hang out some time"

He ignored the whispers and how Zoey looked like she was smelling something foul.

He ignored the commotion going around him as he tried to make Jiho comfortable.

And that's when he saw him.

Vasco.

In his mind Vasco, despite looking like a gangster, was actually a very nice guy, nobody dared to bully him in front of Vasco and the guy had even saved him a few times, given him some inspirational quotes.

So before he realised it, he said. "Hey!" Gaining Vasco and his right hand mans attention.

However instead of the comforting air he usually felt around Vasco, reality slapped him in the face as Vasco had his right hand man explain to him who his new identity was.

And than the pressure appeared as Vasco loomed over him.

He realised he had made a mistake, immediantely.

Vasco had never met this him before.

"You. You've never been beaten have you?" Said Vasco looking very scary in his eyes. "Even if your good looking and strong" his arm went to his shoulder.

Vasco gripped it and the pressure was like nothing Daniel had ever felt before.

"Don't screw around" said Vasco.

Ack!

Daniel indeed realised what was going on, since they had never met and he was a attractive person near somebody weak looking like Jiho, the most likely case was that, he was bullying him.

First he needed to apologise to this guy.

He took the hand and forced it off his shoulder and said. "Sorry. I mistook you for somebody else"

Silence.

Vasco looked down right shocked and there seemed to be a strange silence in the air.

Did he do something wrong?

He had no idea the power of this grip and how it had reduced countless guys to their knees.

Suddenly Vasco looked ready to punch him when that guy who was with Vasco earlier stepped in.

"Hahaha! So you thought he was somebody else" said the guy. "Sorry, we forget it happens"

And than suddenly the Jace guy was friendly to him and Daniel thought he had dodged a bullet not knowing it was the other way round.

Burn Knuckles leader could not be defeated before so many eyes here.

He than heard Vasco give Jiho one of his many inspirational speeches before leaving for good.

Word spread like crazy that not only could Daniel defeat Zack but he got out of Vasco infamous grip.

It forced certain people to move.

"What? A Get together?" He said, as the three who continued to make his life hell in his past life suddenly were smiling at him.

He was told that they were doing this because they wanted to welcome him to the class officially.

However, Daniel know what happened in these so called Get togethers, he had been forced to host one of two for them.

Ciggerates, alchole, swearing and mockery.

He refused to be friends with these kind of people.

"No, thank you." He said, shocking them. "I've got plans" he than got up and walked to the person who was trying to press himself to the background.

Jiho.

"Do you have anything to do today? Want to come over to my house?" He said, much to the guy and everybody shock.

In the end Jiho must have thought, he had no choice.

It was either the group of bullies or him.

Which was the lesser evil?

Daniel had to shake Zoey off though who suddenly wanted to come over as well, but he felt like he still somehow failed.

"Do you want to go to the concivence store to pick some things up?" He said, to Jiho who looked like he was finally in his element again.

"What do you want?" Said Jiho.

"Why do you look like I'm about to send you on a run?" He said, laughing at Jiho surprised expression. "We're both going together. I'm paying for everything. It's only right since your coming to my house"

And Jiho was clearly not in his zone having realised he was shopping with a attractive tall guy who was telling him to get his own stuff.

Jiho picked out some crackers while he picked up some juice, some comic books and crisps.

The cashier looked dumbfounded seeing top tair next to the lowest tair before his eyes.

Daniel paid and Jiho was about to take the bag, when he said. "No, let me carry the bag. It's not much anyway"

Again Jiho was stunned.

They continued to walk as Daniel tried to make conversation. "So what movies do you like? Any sport your interested in? Ah-"

He saw the house and said. "This way"

And than they turned, the look on Jiho face was of shock when he saw them walk down the driveway that had a BMW parked in it.

A foreign car like this was really expensive in Korea.

"Wow, it's a BMW" said Jiho before he realised he had opened his mouth.

"That's what my mom said when she saw this car" said Daniel not going to mock him for it. "She treats this car like her baby. She got it as a gift"

A gift!? Thought Jiho, a gift was a sweater, who in their right mind would gift a BMW to somebody?

However, when they entered the house and were confronted by Daniel mother, Jiho understood how somebody can gift a BMW.

Daniel mother was down right gorgeous.

"Welcome home, Daniel" said his mother smiling before she said the small skinny boy behind him.

Both their eyes met and Jiho expect disgust only for her to smile at him and say. "Are you Daniels friend? Daniel has never brought a friend home before. Thanks for being his friend"

She gave him a wide smile and Jiho didn't realise that a large blush quickly spread over his slightly pudgy face.

She was surprised, since she never got such a reaction before.

"Anyway, Mom. Me and Jiho are going to my room to hang out. We've got some food so please don't try to overfeed us" he said.

"I can't promise you anything" she said, and Daniel lead Jiho into his room.

Daniel thought nothing of this room as he opened the windows to let some fresh air in while Jiho was looking at the clean bedroom that was better than his own, and in another league to any of the bullies bedrooms.

"You know your school is weird right?" He said, surprising the guy. "People are so quick to judge you on how you look. Where I came from, nobody judges you on your looks. It doesn't matter if you look like a supermodel, if you commit a crime, you go to jail. I would have never been followed around like that in my former home. It's weird to me"

He needed to make a reason to make Jiho believe he won't beat his ass if his guard was down.

And Jiho brought it.

So that's why...both of them are different. Thought Jiho, to grow up in a place where they won't judge you on looks, sounds like a dream really.

"So why did you leave?" Said Jiho.

Daniel blinked and said. "Don't know but who cares? I want to play video games with some dude, I think is fun. I get the feeling that if I invite a girl over they would just stare at me and try to steal my clothes. Most of the guys look like they would have manly constests in my room. I really don't want that"

We'll, he was not wrong.

Daniel opened the crisps and said. "Do you want one? It's salt and Vinegar."

And Jiho hestiated before taking it.

Daniel put on the TV and the game console.

"I've got a few games" he said, getting them out. "What do you want to play? I just brought some games on a fly."

Jiho looked through it, finding each one the latest game and still wrapped.

He recognised them because the bullies had forced him to steal one or two or use his own money to try and buy them.

Jiho looked to see that he truly never heard of these games so he picked one up and they put it in.

Daniel found that he was terrible at the game having never played a game console before in his life.

No.

Even if he had money for one in the past, it would surely be stolen shortly afterwards.

"Oh, wow. how are you so good at this?" He said, laying a bit back and looked ready to pack up after been killed five times already.

And that's when Daniel saw it.

The door was cracked slightly open to reveal his beautiful mother, looking at them with joy.

His face went red as he said. "Mom!"

She was busted.

"I was just checking on you boys. You don't bring a friend home for me to meet at all" she said.

"It's because you would embrass me" said Daniel.

"Embrassing you is showing your friend, you cute baby pictures. We're not at that stage yet." said his mother, before she said to Jiho. "Are you staying over for dinner? I want to hear all about how my son is, in school since he won't tell me anything."

"Mom" he groaned.

"...You two truly are different" said Jiho surprising both of them. "I got to leave, I have parents to get back to. Thanks for inviting me over" he smiled.

"Thanks for being Daniel friend" said his mother smiling brightly.

And than they watched him. leave through the front door.

"I want to help people, mom" Daniel said to his mother. "Not everybody can be given a second chance. I can help him now. Thanks to this body"

"Daniel...a body is just extension of the soul" said his mother. "Your still you on the inside. You'll get used if you don't grow as a person. No matter what you look like"

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" said Daniel, before he said. "But isn't it your turn to go out and see the world through beautiful new eyes, now? Half the fridge is empty"

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

To think one day, she would be worried about going out to shop?

Daniel mother was still uncomfortable in this body, her legs were longer and she couldn't believe this was her every time she looked in the mirror.

It had been years since she even tried to look nice and now she had a whole wardrobe filled with nice clothes.

However unlike her son who still had years to learn about the world, she truly knew how likely she was to be robbed if she walked down to town like this.

Before she had no issue because you could tell she had no money.

Now she was pretty and no matter how hard she tried, she could not make herself look uglier.

She decided to cover up with common clothes and than used the Car to get into town because she didn't trust her disguise holding.

However, prehaps risking it with walking would have been better because the moment she came out of the vechile, she heard whispers

"Wow, a BMW."

"Look how that woman, covers herself up. She must be somebody famous"

Covering your face in Korea usually meant you were famous.

She wouldn't know this because she never had time to indulge in what comfortable living people care about.

She locked the car down and went to the Grocessary store that had always been good to her when she visited in the past.

It was cheap and she went on her usual shopping route when she took a look at her wallet.

She opened it and was shocked to see it full.

How much money was in this?

Where was the owner!?

No.

She was the owner, it was probably the first time in years that she realised she could afford beyond the basic necessities and can finally feed her son well at home.

For the first time she was tasting the perks of having a generous system in place to support her.

She still continued to receive nothing from the goverment here.

So she ended up piling anything she could, and heading to the counter, the worker began to scan.

"52.16 cents" said the cashier.

It was a number, she would have never spent on shopping.

She took out her expensive wallet, opened it so that the cashier could see a little bit that she had money and took out a 200 and gave it to her.

"Please keep the change" she said, stunning the worker. "You deserve to be rewarded for working so hard"

What?

The worker was emotional, not knowing the disguised woman was actually the woman she was leanient owards whenever she came into the store despite her minium wage salary.

"This is just a thank you from a good friend of mine that you helped" she said, smiling brightly before she walked out of the store, not knowing the other workers gathered around the poor girl asking who that lady was to tip almost 150 dollars so casually.

"Woah, who is that?" She heard

"Maybe she's a celebrity Host?"

She passed the BMW because of habit of thought, before she backtracked, opened it in front of a dozen pair of eyes and drove back to the house.

She had already attracted enough attention, there really were things she couldn't do now but at the same thing, she could do more now.

And her son was beginng to fully comprehend this as well, as he walked through the cafeteria with Jiho who could get his own lunch now instead of others.

He saw Duke being kicked by somebody from the music department.

Duke was also somebody he suffered with at school.

"Jiho, who is that?" He pretended not to know. "Ask him to come and sit with us"

And thats how Duke joined their unusual group for lunch.

Everybody ekse was shocked to see his 'pick ups' had increased.

Of course a hot temper bully didn't like seeing his punching bag sit next to somebody better looking than he was and throw a cup at him.

However nobody expected for Zack to step in to stop the guy from being a douche and when both of them were about to brawl, Vasco entered and shut them both up.

The guy through a tantrum as he walked out.

Silence.

And than the girls realised the fashion department hottest guys were all closely together.

They swarmed.

"Daniel, are you going to the Slave auction?" Said one girl. "Are you going to preform?"

"It really isn't my thing" he said, slave auction?

"Your funny" said another girl.

Meanwhile the guys who desperately wanted a single girl to notice them shed a tear like Vasco.

Daniel managed to shake the girls off and had volunteers to clean the classroom after school.

He mopped the class and the quietness brought out his singing habit that he was forced to develope because he had been so alone.

By the time he realised it, he had finished the song and hoped to god nobody heard.

But they did.

"Excuse me"

Waah.

He turned around but was surprised to see Duke.

"I want to preform together at the festival" said Duke, surprising him.

What did he just say?

Duke continued. "I know it's crazy but let's do this. I was wrong about you. I feel honesty in your voice"

Are you kidding me?

"You must feel bad about the proposal" Duke pressed on. "I'm not trying to captlise on your popularity."

Are you serious?

"I'm confident in my rapping. " Said Duke. "We can blow people away"

And just like that Daniel was stunned.

This guy looked similar to his old self and yet he was daring to go on stage in front of the whole school.

He was willing to be mocked for his dreams?

He felt shame well up inside him, it was only because he thought people who looked like him can never be happy.

"Really?" He said. "Do you think I can try?"

Duke agreed.

After school both of them somehow made it to Dukes house and Dukes room, Duke only started panicking when he realised who was entering his run down musty room.

However to Daniel, it was a blast from the past, he opened the blinds and began to air out things before Dukes eyes.

After helping Duke clean up, they sat before his computer and Duke pressed play.

He was stunned.

It was really good.

He said so and Duke blushed trying to downplay it before talking about music with passion and happiness.

How.

How does a person who was not given a second chance and was almost identical to him in figure and background, find happiness in who he is? How can he smile?

Where is this strength coming from?

He opened his mouth and began to sing but there was no huge passion behind it, because of his looks, his singer ability had to be higher or it would ruin the effect.

They left and he coughed, having a sore throat.

"I pushed you too hard" said Duke. "You cant practise for too long because of your vocal cords. Take care of your voice or youll lose it"

Suddenly they heard.

"Oh, Duke" they turned to see an old grandma mending a food shop.

"Our Duke has many friends" said the old woman. "You two come over here and eat something"

"Grandma" said Duke.

It's like looking into a mirror...thought Daniel, this guy too was forced to watch as the person they cared about the most worked themselves to death just to provide for him.

And looking back now, how often did he ever tell his mother thank you or that he loved her?

He couldn't remember.

We'll, no more.

"Grandma" he said, getting their attention. "Thanks but we've already eaten. Thanks for thinking of me even though you have a business to run"

He than walked back to his house to confuse the hell out of his own mother by giving her a massive bear hug.

"I love you mom" he said, she was surprised and wondered where this was coming from but he wouldn't tell her what had happened.

10 days later, when he came over to Dukes house they were both in shock, his vocal cords had healed miraculously overnight.

Not only that but his skill had improved as well, supernaturally.

"How is that possible? Where you hidding your skills?" Said Duke.

"Oh, um. I practised a lot" said Daniel, it was this body, it learned.

And than the day of the festival happened, the public came in along with former students of the school to see what the current students have planned.

Daniel found himself staring wide eyed at the ridiculous clothes the models from the fashion department were wearing.

A guy was wearing a blue shark over his head.

No wonder this event was so popular... He thought.

And than came the Slave Auction, guys tried their luck to be sold off for the day to the highest bidder.

There were quiet a few cries from the dudes who only were sold for a couple of bucks and than he came in feeling nervous.

The girls went wild as they began to throw money at him.

Zoey came in and said. "300 dollars"

After saving up for three months, her day had come.

Everybody was stunned, it was the highest bid in history.

But than.

"1000 dollars" said a new voice.

Everyone was shocked to see a round girl in a fancy blue uniform.

Who?

Her name was Ivy and she was infamous for forcing hot guys to shower her with an unrealistic amount of love.

Daniel was planning to run when he heard what happened two years ago, however just when he was making a escape plan they heard.

"2,000" from the prettiest girl he had ever laid his eyes on.

Woah.

However Ivy pushed to 2,500 with her pride hurt.

The pretty girl put up a shocking 5,000 right after.

Everybody turned to Ivy.

Ivy can only outmatch that price with her 7,000 bag.

But the bid did not allow exchanges.

Daniel was so relieved about it that he displayed it only to be called out on it, however Daniel did not forget what he was told.

"Your one to talk. Did you even find out who was betting against you?" He said stunning her and her guard. "I never said I was judging her on looks. I found out that every guy she brought, she made them go through a week of hell that traumatised them for years. You claim that you know what I'm thinking because i'll surely judge her on looks, your a hypocrite your judge me on my looks. I want you to apologise"

And for the first time in her life the girl was speechless.

Indeed she did not check the history of the person who she won against.

She just assumed.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Mistress" said her guard.

"No he's right. I judge him and I was wrong. I'm sorry" she said. "I won't use you for a week and the school can keep the money. I just came here to hang out since I'm so busy. Goodbye"

And than she walked away and went into her limosuine.

Than it happened so quickly.

One second the yellow shirt guy was next to the limosuine, the next he was near him and preforming a kick.

Daniel instinctively raised a guard only for the kick to carve before his eyes.

The blow was like nothing he ever felt before.

He was knocked to the ground.

"Hmm, you have good eyes, you made sure it wasnt fatal" said the man.

"What are you doing!?" Said the girl shocked.

"If he's going to talk to you like that than he has to have some skills" said the guy. "Hes got talent"

What the hell?

"Hey" suddenly they all heard and Daniel was shocked to see Vasco.

He stopped trying to understand what was going on after that but eventually the girl managed to convince the yellow haired guy to leave and Vasco collapsed beside him, after acting tough.

"I was too weak" he said. "I wasnt strong enough"

The vibe was more of the Vasco who saved him before.

"Vasco..." He said getting the guys attention. "Thanks for saving me"

Vasco stared at him, Daniel was unaware that both Duke and Jiho had talked about him to Vasco the night before.

Suddenly the guy offered him milk.

"I found it on the street" said Vasco, ruining any moment.

What?

On the street? Won't he get a stomach ache!?

However, he saw the guy face forward but his cheeks were slightly red.

"Thanks" he said, taking the milk. "I'm thirty"

The guy looked at him and blushed harder.

To think he could become friends with Vasco in this life.

He thanked god, for a second chance.

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

Vasco helped him get back for his performance with Duke and both of them sang on stage in front of the whole population.

He was nervous but Duke came to save him, the passion in Dukes voice was amazing and it inspired him to pour his sorrow and passion out.

And than the music stopped and he faced a crowd of cheering people who acknowledge him and Duke.

Yes, even Duke got praise.

Than the CEO of the company Duke wanted to work for showed up and praised Duke, Daniel thought he would see Duke start his professional music career and hit it big.

But it quickly became apparent that this offer was him and not for Duke, even though Duke had skills, the man still judged him on his looks.

In the end he turned the offer down, not only did he have to become a trainee , the man was offering 200 a month, that was so below minimum wage.

It was less than the money, his mother used to slave away to get and even than they were still poor.

He had self respect somewhat and plus, he didn't know what to do if he became super famous, he heard horror stories about fans and he didn't want any of that.

So he turned it down and wondered if Duke would be alright.

However it seems he didn't have to worry because Duke had a new glint in his eyes the next day and told him he would try to become famous on his own using Pacebook.

He admired Duke so much.

He would have given up by now.

But to think the top streamer of Pacebook would come find him herself.

"Daniel..." Said top streamer Yui Kim. "I loved your preformance, your song was really great."

"Huh?" He said, the top streamer was here?

She liked him?

But as she sat down, Daniel suddenly got a memory.

The original him dropped out of school and worked at a convience store, she had come in and gave him the worst disgusted look he had ever seen, the girl had been with her boyfriend and the boyfriend ended up beating him to a pulp for no reason.

She said nothing and instead encouraged it.

And just like his interest in her died.

Streaming was running rampant in the school and Daniel suddenly had a case of major Dejavou.

No way.

When he got home, he typed in Zoey name into Pacebook and the worst thing came up.

She was indeed streaming again and was popular, he saw the name 'Gandam Lord' in the chats and his blood ran cold.

It indeed was happening again, the days Zoey was stalked by a man who gave the money that was supposed to be for his ill father.

It was happening again.

No.

This time it will be different.

He came in to school like a man on a mission and to everybody surprise, he approached Zoey.

"Zoey, would you like to come to my house today?" he said.

She was shocked.

Everybody was shocked.

The look in his eyes...thought Zoey, she had never seen him look at her so seriously.

He knew something that she did not.

"Okay" she said.

He sat back down while everybody was wondering what was happening.

They left school together and Daniel felt a chill as they walked but kept walking, he draw closer to Zoey which she noticed immediantely.

"Zoey, we'll get on a bus back to your house. Don't look now but your being stalked by a really creepy looking guy" he said and as he said that she misstepped a bit.

"What?" She said.

"I don't want him to follow you to your house. Who knows what he would do" he said. "I noticed him following you this morning. Where going to go to a populated part. Stay close to me. Make sure to keep your head down when we're on that bus"

She was shocked.

Daniel was really attractive right now.

"When you get off, please memorise the bus stop you got off on. I'll give you money until he goes away" he said.

And as promised they entered a very populated area and Daniel expertly waved her through it so they appeared to disappear to anybody following.

They came to a bus stop, and both of them got on a bus after she chose.

They put their heads down and came off near her house.

"Thank you, Daniel" said Zoey.

"I'll be here to pick you, tommrow." he said and she blushed as she went inside her house.

He walked back to the bus stop and took it to his house.

The next day, he showed up at her house to take her to school, everybody was shocked to see them arrive to school together.

Romours circulated that they were dating.

"Zoey, what's going on? Why is Daniel so close to you all of a sudden?" Said one girl.

However she didn't say anything at all, they went home together and back to school the following day.

One day, Daniel managed to glance back and what he saw chilled him to the very bone.

The man looked mad.

Really mad.

Plunge a knife into another person mad, Daniel took some pictures while pretending to look at his phone and videoed it.

And than he went to staff of the school finally.

"What?" Said his teacher.

"Zoey is being stalked by a creepy guy" he said, "I took pictures and videos. I had to escort her home so that he doesn't find out where she lives. I saw his face yesterday, he wanted to kill me"

"What?" Everybody on staff were startled, a pretty student being stalked by a creepy old man?

Daniel handed over phone for his teacher to see and even the man agreed this guy looked creepy as hell.

"Thank you for bring this to my attention. We'll have police patrol the school" said the teacher. "You may go back. Thank you looking after your fellow student"

And he did so.

He escorted Zoey back to her house and than the next day, when they both came out, everybody met a surprise.

A creepy dude was being escorted into a cop car before the schools population eyes.

A large hunting knife was taken in as evidence.

"Zoey!" Yelled the man as he saw her. "Zoey is mine! Get away from her you bastard! We're in love! Zoey! Zoey!"

The man was delusional and everybody was shocked.

"Zoey! How can you treat me like this after I gave you all my money!" Yelled the man as he was shoved in finally.

If looks could kill, Daniel would have been dead a hundred times over.

"Are you Daniel Parks?" Said a police officer.

He said. "Yes?"

"If it wasn't for you, we may be looking at a murder" said the police officer. "Thank you for reporting what you saw"

Everybody was shocked.

Daniel was a hero?

"It was only right" he said, the police officer than went back in and the car drove away, they had more than enough evidence to charge the man.

"What is going on?" Said Zack.

"Zoe can tell. I'm going home" he said, he felt like he just escaped death.

He left and a few hours later, he recieved a text message from Zoey thanking him.

When he went to school the next day, he got a hero's welcome as what he did spread through the whole school thanks to Zoey.

Even the staff were treating him better and the local news people came but he rejected the interview despite the chance to become famous.

"Wow, so he saw Zoey being stalked and risked his life to get her to and from her house safely?" said one girl.

"He's like a real life super hero" said one guy.

"Thank you Daniel, for what you did again" said Zoey.

"We'll, I couldnt pretend to not see." He said, before he smiled and said. "I'm just glad your safe"

And Zoey blushed and sat down.

Everywhere he went in school, he was known as a Hero, he was more popular than ever.

And it wasn't until a couple of days later that things settled down again and the school environment sucked for half the population again.

He heard Zack tell the goods dude to buy him expensive sneakers with his money.

He didn't think much of it, until the guy came back with a swallon face from being beaten and Zacks money completely gone after it had been stolen.

Zack anger brewed for the entire day despite the guy saying it was fine.

In the end Zack exploded and said he was going to meet the scammers to get his money back.

Unfortunately Daniel was still high on becoming a hero, he agreed to help Zack while not thinking about how his mother would react if she knew what he was doing.

Somehow Vasco joined in as well and all three headed to the bus station, not knowing Jay had heard and was the only one who cared about Daniel safety.

Jay took his motorbike while they took the subway.

A little while later all three of them were in a coffe shop in a part of the country he had never been too before.

Zack face was killing him right now.

"There sure are a lot of punks here" said Zack glaring at a table of deliquents who glared and made a strange face back.

Zac please, stop...Daniel begged on the inside, how could somebody make a face like that?

Opposite him was Vasco enjoying the coffee paid by Daniel since he had no cash with him.

Zack seemed to see somebody a moment later and ran out, when he and Vasco caught up, they found Zack struggling to stand up.

What happened!?

"Oh, it's you" said a orange haired cocky guy.

Oh, did Zack find the thieves? And why was Maria, Yui and the goods guy here!?

Zack opened a can of revenge before his eyes.

There was no surprise attack right now, Zack might was so much that the orange haired guy went from cocky to scared when his friends who were experts in fighting, were beaten.

The orange guy ran to Zack only for Zack to use the move he used on the guy.

It was possible for somebody to copy moves. Daniel found out quickly.

Everybody cheered until they saw 20 guys show up as the orange haired guys backup.

Vasco stepped up and Burn Knuckles shortly appeared.

Seriously, what the hell was going on!? Daniel thought.

The orange haired guy suddenly sprung to life and came at him, his confusion made the guy mistake him for a bystander who had no skills.

However the guy began to realise too late, he had picked the wrong target.

Daniel dodged his punch and than he brought up a memory of watching a boxing match and copied by doing a jab startling the guy and than his left swung at the guys face.

The guy was knocked out immediantly.

He blinked.

He couldn't believe that worked.

He was prepared to look like an idiot but he had to thank his body again, meanwhile everybody was shocked to see he was a boxer.

In the end, the police weren't call due to the guys girlfriends coming to the rescue but Zack did steal the guys shoes, that he proudly wore to school the next day.

Maybe, I shouldn't hang out with this guy...Daniel thought.

And that's when he heard about midterms coming up in two weeks.

His eyes went wide.

He hadn't study at all!

That night, he cracked opened his notebook only to realise he needed special help.

The following day he asked around about who the top student was.

He was surprised.

"Jay" he said, to the surprised blonde. "I heard your the top student. Can you tutor me?"

And surprisingly the guy said yes, and he helped him out.

Jay didn't say a word but somehow he could understand him, the others students could only watch in amazement.

Daniel than went to search for others only to realise he know most of the top people.

Somehow he ended up inviting his whole friend group to his home for a study session.

"Wow, so many friends" said his mother.

She so pretty! Thought everybody else shocked to see where he got his looks from.

Zoey's eyes worried him when he allowed her inside his room.

They sat down, his mother served them fancy biscuits and the study began, his head hurt by the time they left but he was greatful to know so many smart people.

The next few days, he would study with Jay for break, and than the group would either go to the library or to his house to study.

He didn't notice that there was something weird about his house but the others did when going to the toilet.

Zoey was the first to notice this because she had been actively looking for it so that she can sneakily take a picture of it for future viewings.

However, how do you bring up such a thing? so they just stored it away because it wasn't a big deal and there could easily be a reason for it.

And than the day of the test came, he was panicking as that test was put in front of him.

However, his memory came up and he recognised questions that came up in the group studies.

He was shocked, he could remember every piece of information taught to him like he was learning them again in real time.

His hand didn't stop moving until he reached the end and he found that he had 15 minutes to spare, he waited before until the end and than their papers were collected in and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank god that's over. " He said, before he said. "Jay, do you want to come with me to celebrate the end of the test?"

And Jay was up immediantely making him blink and Daniel gathered his group and they went out to celebrate getting through the exam.

Vasco joined them because he heard there was food involved.

Daniel couldn't help but marvel at all the people he made friends with, in his past life he has nobody but now he was in a fast food place with the best looking people he had ever seen as friends or just tag along.

And than a week later, the teacher announced the top scorer for the exam.

"Daniel Parks" said the teacher and than everybody went into uproar.

No way, I thought he was dumber than me! Thought Zack.

Daniel looked wide eyed.

What he got top score?

This body was...but than he saw the class president actually bend over and cry on his desk in front of him.

The person who was always studying, while he was occupied with making friends, this guy was most likely in his room alone studying every single day.

However, he just came in and started studying seriously 2 weeks before and beat him.

Where was the fairness in that?

But Daniel also realised that even though his body was unique this kind of scenerio did happen in real life amongst the human race as well.

Some people simply were more blessed than ohers and it hurt when you realise somebody can out do you with the fraction of the effort you put into it.

So out of respect for the guy, he didn't ask his friends if they wanted to celebrate, he went home and told his mother the good news.

They had a quiet celebration and Daniel vowed to never rub his success in another person face.

This was all he could do for those who werent as blessed as he was to be given a second Life.

However, in the coming days he would soon realise he wasn't just different in the head as well.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

"Hey Danny" said one girl.

"Hey Daniel" said another girl.

He was stunned to see his classmates around him, everybody out of their uniform and styling.

Even Jiho was making it a point to wear a Supreme t-shirt.

Was he underdressed?

Meanwhile a lot of them were oggling him, he barely could look at the world of expensive clothing so he did not know the value of the outfit and his suitcase.

However some people did.

Wow, he's wearing a grand worth of merchandise. Thought one person.

Daniel is shinning. Thought another person.

It's like looking at a whole different species. Thought another.

Today they were going on a retreat.

Everybody lined up beside the bus's and were given a speech by their teachers before getting on.

Daniel went immediantly to sit next to a member of staff because that was the seat he was forced into through his middle school days so imagine his shock when he heard his friends calling him because they had saved a seat.

He left it and Jay entered his previously seat, going to sleep immediately in it.

What followed next was the kind of fun on the bus with friends that he always dreamed about but could never obtain until now.

When the bus parked to allow people to use the restroom he got out to see machines that you could test your might with.

It looked fun but he had never played such a thing until Vasco encouraged him to try the punching machine.

He went to the punching machine and punched it too, only to watch that bag filled with stuffing, pop like it was balloon.

From the silence he realised this wasn't normal but other than awe, nobody called him out on it.

He went to the toilet and than came back to get on the bus.

An hour or two later, they finally arrived and were greeted by two instructors, one handsome one and one low tair one.

And for some reason Daniel felt a shiver when he saw the handsome instructor, even though he didn't know why.

He was past the point of his future memories, so he had no reference to what's was going on right now.

The first thing the instructors did was an alchole search, before his eyes he saw that somebody had managed to put a bottle of alchole in a packet of Pringles and cigerretes in a bag of crisps.

He didn't know weither to be impressed or shocked that the guys had the knowledge to do such a thing.

Those who were caught, were made to do vigorous dip downs until the instructors told them to stop, knowing full well that their phone were in their underwear making it more uncomfortable than it normally would be.

When the punishment was over, they were all told to go to their new rooms and change into Gym clothes.

He was assigned to Zack in a room and his back was turned so he did not see Zack eyes go wide as he took his shirt off.

Daniel hadnt seen a reference so he did not know his back was abnormal looking in the slightest, the structure of his back was completely different than Zacks and so were the muscles in his legs, his thy's had bumps at the back of them.

What in the world? Zack thought.

Daniel finished putting on his gym clothes and went out to meet everybody else, unaware of his strange looking body.

Everybody showed off what they got in their departments and Duke got to shine, some people even recognised him.

And than after introduction, they could now visit each others rooms, he and Zack were invited to a small gathering and saw the girls from the fashion department and alchole.

Apparently some alchole did slip through, Daniel was quick to escape with Zack who would rather be with Maria.

For a odd moment Daniel felt like Zack was about to say something to him but scrapped it and instead told him to follow to Mira room.

Now he was way more relaxed as they sat down with friends and less alchole.

Of course he didn't touch the alchole because he didn't want to lose his cool, what if he exposed that he was an alien in his drunken state?

He had no idea how he would react because he had never gotten drunk before and couldn't risk it.

"Huh, Daniel your not drinking?" Said Mira.

"I can't hold down my alchole" he lied. "I puke everywhere and I don't want to ruin this room. See you tommrow, Mira"

And than he left and not for the first time did Mira feel like he was very mysterious and was hidding something from all of them.

The next day, he heard Mira was splashed on a raft but everybody was given hot chocolate and the girls who were splashed were given a blanket.

Mira noticed the large counciler staring at her while Daniel noticed the beautiful counciler also staring at her but the beautiful counciler gave him the chills.

He went to bed trying to put his fears to rest, but he couldn't, his senses were telling him to not leave this alone.

He walked out and saw Zack coming back.

But without Maria.

His cool went from 0 to 100 immediantly.

His face changed and Zack saw it.

"What?" Said Zack.

"Zack, where is Mira?" He said stunning the guy. "Shes in danger! I don't know how I know but trust me. If we don't find Maria right now, something truly terrible will happen to her!"

What?

And it was probably because of their past relationship that Zack didn't dismiss this, Zack ran and he ran with him, both of them split up.

Daniel went door to door, asking for Mira, the urgency in his face and voice had people more than a little bit concerned.

He was followed as people began to look for Mira, he ended up finding Mira in the storage place and Zack was beating the stuffing out of the handsome instructor.

Mira was beaten a bit and her clothes were torn, the ugly instructor was beaten to a pulp on the floor.

What in the world?

Zack was prayed off the guy and police were called.

Mira testiment unravelled the whole thing of what happened and it was a tale that would have anybody disgusted.

The police found secret photos of their girls on the instructors phone, weither in the day or changing to confirm the story.

The guy was put in the police car and to Daniel disgust people were defending this guy because he was handsome.

"How did you find me?" Said Mira to Zack as she was beaten but not that bad.

"It was Daniel." Said Zack surprising her.

Yes, if it wasn't for Daniel Mira would have been raped behind closed doors.

Later Zack asked how he knew.

"I felt like something was seriously wrong with our instructor from day one" he said. "I saw him looking at Mira and every time, I just felt sick. I never felt that way with our other instructor. And my senses where screaming at me that Mira can not be alone with that guy"

And Zack said did not know what to say about Daniel supernatural ability to pick up on when something was wrong.

Daniel had saved Zoey before, when nobody else picked up on the fact she was being stalked.

It was safe to say the retreat was over after the incident because nobody wanted to sleep in a place where a student was almost raped.

It was had become a stigma.

They all left for home and Zack checked himself into the hospital due to his arms.

The next day, he felt like his classmates were looking at him differently than before.

Word had gotten around that he had a supernatural ability to sense when something bad was going to happen.

Which lead to him being confused when his classmates started to ask him about what would happen if they did a certain action.

It calmed down a bit after a few days and for some reason Vasco gave him chocolate milk that the guy found on the floor again.

And than Jay came and gave him two fresh chocolate milks.

Why was everybody given him chocolate milk? Hadn't he already grown big and strong?

Maybe he didn't look manly enough?

He decided to show his manliness by helping somebody push a carton of boxes up a hi and kick something down from a tree.

It was than that he saw an ugly dog just standing at a street corner almost skin and bone but not moving.

"..."

The following day, it was announced they had a new student.

"It's a girl" said their teacher and the worst student cheered.

But than they all saw her and there was silence.

She was short and pudgy.

"I'm Crystal Choi. Hello" she said.

Dead silence.

The girl sat down and already the mocking began as soon as the teacher was out of the room, Daniel got up and said to her.

"Hi, I'm Daniel Parks" he said. "I transferred here a few months ago too. I think we live in the same area, the air is so fresh there. Nice to meet you" he smiled at her.

However he didn't smile at her just to be nice, he was genuinely smiling at her, but it would take a journey before Crystal could even think about hanging out with him.

They both heard the whispers and she replied, short and poliet.

He went back to his seat feeling like he had failed somehow.

After school, he went to feed the dog only to see the sight of the dog hurt and Crystal protecting it from bullies.

Those who assaulted them ran when they saw him, his skills were legendery here.

The next day, he tried to make friends again but Crystal told him being friends would make her life harder.

He didn't know what she meant by that, because as his original self he was never friends with a popular person so he didn't know his situation could have been a whole lot worse.

That same day, he came to feed the dog only to see Crystal feeding it, he was shown a strength he did not have in his previously life.

She did not want pity at all for her looks.

The following day, he did the same thing but Crystal wasn't there, he was trying to pray off the scarf that was dirty from a vicious dog who especially hated him for some reason.

He got the feeling that his scent was different from everyone else that's why the dog hated him so much.

He was an unknown.

He turned around and saw a stunning girl appear with dog treats.

She stared at him as he saw that he got hurt just to feed the dog.

"Thanks but I got this" he said, to the stunned girl.

The next day, his bandages were noticed of course but he told the truth of what was happening and Zack told him to leave the dog alone.

But he didn't.

That night he made a breakthrough and gave the dog her scarf back and a box, the dog had puppies right in front of him.

And that's when the girl from yesterday night came into the classroom the next morning, her beauty stunned them all.

She introduced herself as Crystals twin sister to everybody shock and awe and than struct blows to everybody who talked to her.

To his knowledge, they had done nothing to her.

He didn't like her and their eyes met.

They didn't like each other.

Both of them were unaware of how ridiculously similar their circumstances were to each other.

He went to check the dog and saw that Enu was happy with her puppies, she was now pretty and the same people who hated her now wanted her.

He fed her and the puppies swarmed.

He smiled and than waved to them to signal his leave only to hear the barking of small puppies behind him and saw the group rush to him, but instead of hurt them, he bent down and scooped them up.

Seeing that he indeed wouldn't hurt them, Enu walked to him and he was shocked.

She had accepted him as her new master.

However despite this, even though his mother had accepted his ownership, they could not keep them.

It was far too much work for him and his mother and the dogs eat up so much money.

He complained about in class one day only to be surprised when Jay came up offering to adopted the puppies.

He couldn't believe it and thanked him, giving him a beaming smile, not knowing Jay was terrified of dogs but adopted them anyway.

He went home and heard something was going on Pacebook but he paid no attention to it.

That was until he got a really bad feeling and it lead him to a construction building, he was stunned to see Vasco and Zack seconds later and they were stunned to see him.

"So it's true, you can predict things" said Vasco. "Just like a superhero"

Why does he look like a kid? Both guys thought.

They went inside only to discover a scene they didn't expect.

It was a sham.

A ploy.

The imagine of two guys in their underwear while three scary guys hovered around them was a sham.

The fear was real but midway all of them had a talk and started doing it for the ratings on Pacebook.

It was a pathetic story that happened because somebody wanted attention.

And Daniel could relate.

Before, he would do anything for good attention but now he didn't really want the attention.

So he didn't step in when Zack and Vasco started to fight but before he know it, he was made to explain what was happening on Pacebook.

But why?

Why did he become a Pacebook star when he was explaining the sham?

That same day his name was released to the public while a blonde tried and failed to follow him because an old lady couldn't understand his hand gestures.

Jay did not make it.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

Having a dog was interesting.

The first thing his mom did was go out and buy Enu a proper coat since it was getting cold.

In another timeline, his family couldn't afford such a thing so she would have had to make due with the scarf.

And than he went running with Enu and was surprised to meet Jay with the puppy's.

It seemed Jay really could handle that many puppies.

They talked between themselves before they realised all of their dogs were gone and ran to find them.

Something told him something really bad was going to happen if they don't find the dogs in time.

They ended up finding the dogs being assaulted by a killer dog, he chased it off and took the injuried pup and Enu to the pet hospital.

In the waiting room, Jay confessed that he was actually terrified of the puppies and that this wouldn't have happened if he wasnt so scared to go near them.

Daniel told him it wasn't his fault just when the dogs opened to reveal a bandaged puppy but it was fine and wagging its tail.

After that, he didn't know how to approach Jay but one day they saw each other and he seemed to have gotten over his fear.

All the dogs were grown up and looking glamorous.

He smiled and than they met each other at school.

When school ended, what approached him was shocked.

"Hello are you Daniel Parks?" Said a short man but slim.

"Yes?" He said.

"I'm from a small shop." Said the man. "I saw you on Pacebook. I was wondering if you can be my fitting model. I'll be willing to pay you 100 bucks a day"

What?

Everybody was shocked.

100 a day!?

That was god money even for those working.

But than a Benz rolled up and out came a much taller and successful looking man.

"Daniel Parks?" Said the man.

"Yes?" He said.

"I want you to model my clothes. I'm willing to pay you 100 an hour" said the man shocking everybody.

He could be making 600 a day!

So many people wanted to be him right now and he went home saying he would think about it.

"A modelling job?" Said his mother happy for him. "I know my Daniel was handsome!"

"But what about the exposure?" He said. "I don't want anybody finding out our secret. The most famous I am, the more people are going to try and dig into my background"

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

On one hand he wanted to make sure, if all of this suddenly goes away, he would have the money to support them but on the other hand he had heard stories of fans showing up at celebrities childhood home or place of birth.

"Daniel...I think I'm starting to understand why we were reborn like this" said his mother. "If something does happen to this house, we have a place to escape too. Somebody asked me for my number the other day and I swore I was being followed. Nobody can follow us off a planet, no matter how much time they have or how rich they are. Go for what you think is best"

And Daniel was shocked but at the same time she wanted him to be happy.

He finally has a social life and friends, he never looked happier and if he could meet new amazing people who was she too discourage him?

So Daniel thought about it, he stretched out his senses and picked one.

On Saturday he walked onto a bus, got clothes and changed before walking off it.

He did not pick the 100 dollar an hour company.

The CEO of the company just happened to be here as well and was shocked to see that he had turn down his offer.

"Is 100 not enough?" Said the man. "How about 200? 250?"

"Sorry, but I want to model these clothes. I think they're special" he said, not knowing the other man had heard him.

Daniel sat and tried his best to model even though he had never done so in his life, he recalled posters he had seen and tried to replicate.

And than he turned to see the other model who happened to show his skills right than.

Daniel was shocked, he was shy, how can the other guy do this?

He tried a pose and got positive reviews from those walking past.

And that's when a female male model defected to his side and said. "Um are you Daniel Parks?"

He turned to see the girl.

"Maybe you don't know me but we're Pacebook friends" she said, blushing. "I'm a follower too. I'm on Pacebook too. I was wondering if we can be friends"

Friends?

He had never met her so why not?

And that's how the other company model and boss could only watch as a girl who was being paid 300 a day, worked for another company for free.

It was such a blow.

And Daniel current boss asked about it but she said it was fine, even going so far as to give him her contact information to call whenever Daniel was modeling again.

They had crab for lunch in a nearby shop and for the first time he saw a crab dish with a whole crab instead of the legs.

He got confused looks when he asked but than the man thanked him for taking the job because he had the perfect frame for it, the man actually had scrapped together days of profit to pay him.

He never felt so good leaving a job before, in just a few hours, he had made more money than what he would have made in a few days.

He decided to give half his earnings to his mother who was shocked so he had to force the money on her so she could accept it.

In the following days he really improved and as his pictures came out so did the shops profits start to boom.

He wasn't money hungry because his situation had improved that's why he didn't really look when good looking guys came out of foreign cars.

He never went to the escort service and came to school drunk.

He was invited to Vasco birthday party and of course he said yes, he left the house and it was chilly outside only to meet Crystal who was also invited.

He found the birthday party and was shocked.

It was in the middle of the freeze cold park.

Vasco saw him immediantely, so it was too late to sneak off.

He sat down with Crystal and waited for it all to be over, it was really cold and he presented his gifts to Vasco who was happy with the pictures of the puppies.

Zack quickly reached his rope and tried to get revenge, he replaced Vasco toy in its case with a rock and throw it into the sea.

Everybody was horrified until they saw Vasco jump after it.

Vasco refused to leave until he found the present.

Zack assured everyone he would eventually leave.

The police and the local news came after reports came in that a gangster was trying to commit suicide.

Nobody said anything as Vasco knocked the two paramedics out before their eyes.

They all stared at Zack and Zack had no choice but to jump in with another rock.

Zack 'found' the present and they came out only for Vasco to come out with what he was looking for.

Daniel looked away as Vasco beat the stuffing out of Zack.

At night, everybody was on the local news including Enu.

Jay sweat dropped, wondering what everyone was doing while the puppies recognised their mom on TV.

The following days Jiho seemed to have changed, as betting took over the school.

Jiho upgraded his sneakers to something really expensive and had a swagger to him.

The guy introduced him to gambling, but the moment he saw the sight, he refused to use it.

He know you can lose it all and he would never forgive himself if he cleaned out his families bank account.

But just as quickly as it came, the very next day, Jiho swagger disappeared and he was reeking of no money at all.

"What, money?" He said, blinking owlishly at Jiho who reeked of desperation.

"I just need a little bit of money. I'll pay you back" said Jiho. "I just need 30 bucks. Please"

He stared, he seemed really desperate, what happened?

So Daniel took out money and gave it to him, 30 dollars was small and meant nothing to him now.

However the next day Jiho didn't come to school.

He suddenly got the feeling that he should be at a convience store and followed his instincts, just as Duke sent him a text to go to the location.

He was shocked when he entered and saw everybody but Vasco here.

And than he saw the pretty girl and a purple haired boy who looked at him owlishly.

The guy couldn't tell if he was born rich at birth or not.

Pretty crystal had never seen him pull such a confused face before.

Anyway Daniel was given a run down of what happened and Jiho couldn't look him in the eye.

Daniel indeed felt batrayed, he was used for his kind heart.

But at the same time he couldn't walk away knowing that Jiho had not only ruined himself financially but also his unsuspecting parents as well.

Those two didn't deserve to be where his mother used to be because of their sons very bad choice.

So he agreed to help, he sat down while wondering how the worker for the store was allowing this to happen.

He made an account and deposited money before losing 200.

However Jay was worse because he had no talent but the money deposited was really nothing to the guy.

They all lost it all but than the kid did something miraculous.

Their accounts were charged even though they made no deposit.

He used the system that told the company when a deposit was being made against them and they all got their money back by withdrawing it for real money.

Before their eyes, they drained the companies bank account and everybody including Jiho got their money back and than some.

Jiho could not believe his eyes and started crying.

He thanked them all but this experience had taught Daniel to not be so willing to help somebody unless he was absolutely sure what would come out of it.

A few days later he was informed of sports day.

He had been terrible in the past with sports but he tried anyway only for Jay to immediantely pip up and want to be in the Relay with him.

On that day, egos were stroked and crushed, Daniel was dressed in a bee costume and was given the ball.

He had see Zack Lee's strike.

He tried it.

The ball was faster than the speed of sound and went straight to the goal before everybody eyes.

There was silence.

Even he was silent as he was not expecting the ball to go flying like that.

And than there was an uproar as the goal was announced.

"Awesome!" Yelled somebody.

"2:0!" Yelled the announcer.

"A long distence shot!" Yelled somebody else.

He heard this, while he was speechless.

The next event was tug of war.

His department went up against the artifitecture department.

They all arrived in embrassing, dinosaur being ridden, costumes.

He was shocked somebody could walk around in that.

"Daniel" said Vasco. "Me and you, one on one. Let's see who is the strongest"

What?

Somehow he agreed and both of them held each end, than the whistle blew and they tugged.

Both of them were shocked.

Nobody fell over.

They tried again and Vasco used his whole might, only to find out somebody had tied Daniels end around a basketball net and the fight wasn't fair from the beginning.

The culprit was cackling in the background while Vasco shed a tear.

The next event was throwing a ball at a larger ball being held up.

Daniel watched Vasco do it on his first try and it cracked open.

So thats how you throw?

Daniel decided to replicate it and as he started you could tell the air had completely changed.

He released the ball.

The ball was like a missle, it struck the larger ball and it cracked opened and almost fell off its chain.

There was silence on the field as everybody stared.

He stared.

I did it...Daniel thought, but he was now scared of this body.

The final thing he was in was the relay race.

Why is Zack competing next to me?

He turned to see the guy and their classmates booing Zack.

The whistle blew and soon he saw Jay.

For a second both of them met as Jay passed the buton to him and he smiled before running his hardest.

He was superhuman fast!

"Woah!" Said somebody.

"He's crazy fast! Is he a human being like us!?" Said somebody.

However than everybody was in for a shock.

Zack was running beside him!

He was going so hard.

However Daniel too could not lose this race, he wanted to know what it felt like to be the winner for this.

However Zack past him but Daniel kept going.

He pushed harder and harder and he closed the gap quickly.

There was one deciding factor.

Zack hadn't properly worked out since middle school, so his body ran out of stamina.

Daniel crossed the finish line first and recieved the praise.

He felt like he had struck a blow to Zack relationship with Mira somehow and came to check on him with Mira.

He felt like he just made a mistake from Zack somber expression.

Suddenly Mira dropped her phone on purpose, he reached out only for Zack to get it first.

Something happened when Zack beat him and the guy suddenly perked up.

His manliness had been restored and Zack was annoying for the rest of the day.

We'll, at least something seemed to have sorted itself out. He thought slurping on some noodles while his class celebrated on the win.

And scene!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

One day, something unbelievable happened as he existed school.

He was approached by somebody from the talent company PTJ.

It was a dream come to true, a one way ticket to being famous and having people in the country and out of it screaming your name.

But.

"Sorry, I can't take it" he said, stunning everyone. "I have a part time job"

"Tha you can skip school as a trainee" said the man, really wanting him to do it.

Every excuse he could come up with, the man counted it.

But he really could not become that famous.

But than he looked at Duke.

Unlike Jiho, he genuinely admired Duke, no matter how many times he was knocked down the guy tried again.

He wanted to help him.

"Can I bring a friend to the audition?" he suddenly said with his arms around Duke. "Hes really good"

Everybody was stunned but the man was more desperate.

"If he comes. You'll come too right?" Said the man.

"Yes" he said.

And that's how they auditioned together, he had never seen Duke so happy to be given a chance once again to live his dream.

Duke prepared vigorous and he did not because he had no intention of debuting and believed that Duke would get in on him own.

So he sang the English national anthem because he didn't care and than they were both dismissed.

They made the mistake of trying to go through the front door and came across a herd of fangirls.

Both of them pushed their way through since none of the girls seemed to know either of them so they were nobodies.

And than he heard a noise behind him and saw the number one Singer DG, behind him.

He was stunned.

Why did this guy look like he came to see him?

The guy stared at him ignoring the fangirls and he left with Duke.

He told his mother everything and waited for the call that he was rejected to come.

That call didn't happen.

"What...I got in?" He said, however when he inquired about Duke he was shocked.

Duke didn't get in when he was clearly better than him but his with his 'lets do this' attitude got in.

He was mad.

He said he won't accept unless Duke was accepted to.

The person on the other end accepted his terms and Daniel know this company was terrible but when he saw Duke face when they arrived at the building, he didn't dare tell him what happened.

They went in together and met group C in the hall.

They introduced themselves to each other and the last member entered.

He had met her before.

Joy Hong.

The girl he took pictures with on his first day, apparently the company had contacted her and she said yes when she heard he would be here.

They went to the cafeteria for some food only for them to find out they had 4 dollars max to spend as a group.

He than watched the heads of the group painfully eat pot noodle, he turned to see the group ahead of them and saw enviously that they had ordered the special combo.

The group left eating almost nothing, Daniel who's wallet was full now and not crying every time a coin was pulled out, stood up and said. "This is ridiculous. Foods on me"

He went to the cashier and shocked the whole of group C, so instead of trying to steal the food, Daniel ordered the special combo for everyone and paid by card and than he put it in front of them all.

"Wow, thanks" said Joy.

"Daniel, you didn't have to" said Duke even though it smelled so good.

Suddenly he heard.

"Who is this rich bastard?"

He turned around and saw Class A, who clearly did not like that Class C was being treated by a newbie.

But than they saw Joy, and their demeanour changed immediantly.

The red head wrapped his arms around Joy and said. "What's your name? Give me your number?"

Suddenly Daniel was up and towered over all of them.

The guys who never truly fought in their lives, stumbled back from the pressure.

"Is it a crime to spend my own money to treat my group?" He said.

Who is this bastard...? Thought Group A.

"Let's go Daniel" said Joy, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't like man who are all talk"

She irratated them as she left and Duke followed behind them.

A few days later, he came to school after finding out he can come once a week, he came to school like a celebrity after having more time to prepare and people noticed.

And than he and Duke were shown the dance steps they needed to learn within a month, Joy was a natural because she danced before for fun.

He and Duke enjoyed learning together and he could only imagine Dukes happiness showing his grandmother the steps.

And than the day came, all the groups were in a single hall and shockingly enough DG was here too with Aru.

However when Duke got up there for his moment to shine, he was met with ridicule.

"Lol, what is that?"

"Why was he let into the company?"

It was brutal but Duke carried on and got feedback before sitting down.

"Daniel Parks. I look forward to this" said the CEO.

He got up and the reaction from the girls was immediant.

The music began to play and he tried his best at dancing and singing.

It was disrespectful to Duke if he didn't give it his all.

However when he finished the reaction was completely different, he got amazement that he learned it in a month when it should have been 3 and was asked to act by a difficult person.

He stared at the script and it was like looking at his former life but in words.

The life he wanted to be forget was now something he had to remember.

He shed a tear and wipped it away, before hearing 'Action'

And just like that he was back to being bullied by Logan Lee in the bathroom and forced to say 'Pika Pika'

Everybody could see it because the memory was so strong.

He was told Cut and he was back, he was met with showers of praise and the director shouted that he should debute now.

The real money was in acting after all.

However, somehow the discussion went to praise the group leaders of Group C but Aru chimed in agressively that they should stay in the group since they were such good teachers.

Everyone went silent.

What happened between the three of them!?

He went to practise until it was night with Duke and than had dinner with his mother.

"What profile picture?" He said.

"Yes, the president likes you" said the owner. "We want to do a profile picture"

"Will Duke do it too?" He said.

"Yes, he will do it." said the man.

"Okay than" he said and than he walked away, suddenly those who came across him were all smiles and everybody treated him kindly.

Everybody but Duke in Group C got into makeup because he would do it tommrow.

However.

On the day he did his picture, he got a call from Duke who was locked outside and wanted to practise however everything in his blood told him to not let Duke in the building.

"Excuse me. I just need to go toilet" he said before heading back and calling Duke.

"Hello?" Said Duke.

"Duke, you have to listen to me right now" he said, stunning the guy. "Don't come into the building. I have a very bad feeling that you'll end up in the hospital if you enter this building today. There is something here that will hurt you in a very bad way if it sees you. Think of your grandma, how will you pay the hospital expenses? For the love of god Duke, turn around"

Silence.

Dead silence.

"Okay, I trust you. I'll come back tommrow" said Duke and than he hung up and the guy turned around.

Daniel took the picture and got hit by Aru manager, the guy was trash and his gangster boss punched the guy so he was livid.

Daniel got out of there fast as soon as he was done realising that with that guy in the building something really bad would have happened to Duke if he was seen.

He came to school a few days later and showed them his profile picture, he was so glamorous and looked like a celebrity.

Vasco managed to sway him to take him to the company through those eyes, and all three of them went only to see the worst scene.

Aru manager was on a power trip, he slapped people heads and forced them to do as he said.

Duke understood immediantly from first glance how bad it would been for him if he was alone with this guy yesterday.

Daniel had saved him.

"Hey, piggy you here?" Said the guy seeing him. "Perfect I can relieved some more stress"

And than the guy swung.

However Vasco was the one who caught it.

Everybody stared.

"Who the hell are you?" Said the guy. "I'm Aru manager"

"Me?" Said Vasco. "I'm Daniel Manger"

"You cant fight here" said somebody.

And Vasco let go only for the guy to grab Duke ear and said.."Somebody get me some pins, were going to pierce this guy's ears. I'm sure your look way better with holes in them."

What?

And that's when Vasco lost it as he was reminded of his past scars, Vasco fist connected to the guys jaw and the guy was sent flying before their eyes.

Aru yelled. "Police!" Despite her saying that she wanted to see how this goes earlier.

"Daniel who is that?" Said Vasco his words striking her. "A female manager?"

Vasco followed them to the Group C dance room and acted like he was one of them.

He continued to come as news spread that Arus had founded her first company and things began to get ugly in the air.

One night a party went on but Daniel was practising, he had to ask the owner something when he heard a familiar girls yell.

"They want to take pictures of Aru naked!? Are they crazy!?"

What?

"It's illegal to do that!" Yelled that pretty girl.

Daniel ran to tell his group leaders since he had a feeling that they should know and both of them went with him, along with the rest of Class C.

They met the pretty girl and her bodyguard once more, when the guy saw him and Vasco he smiled and everybody hopped into the car.

They met a blond haired guy that Vasco also knew somehow and rushed to the place that was shooting.

The door was suspiciously locked.

The door than opened and they rushed inside to see what could only be described as a prerape scene.

Aru was stripped down to her underwear.

What unwrapped next was right out of a Korean Drama and Daniel felt detached somehow.

Maybe it was because he did not care for Arus but for the group Leaders in this situation.

The so called crew came out with sticks while the pretty girl came out with the two guys, one of them Daniel knew was incredibly strong.

Both of them destroyed people left and right so easily before their egos got the better of them and they started fighting each other.

Aru former manager went for the recorder and it flew, he was about to destroy it when the male group leader blocked his path.

Seeing the guy kicking at him, Daniel had enough.

Daniel knew he had no reason to be here, he had been protecting Duke all along but he shouldn't have done so, Duke was strong on his own and was doing fine as a Pacebook star.

All he could do right now was...

Protect his friends.

He unleashed a move from earlier from the pretty girls bodyguard.

Everybody was shocked.

It was a move that took years to master so it was high level.

But Daniel had done it within minutes.

"Ooh" said the blonde haired guy to the girls bodyguard. "Is he following you? Nice"

And after the strongest fighter was defeated, naturally everybody else gave up and knelt down.

Daniel wondered if somebody would finally call the police until the owner of the company yelled that Aru was still in debt legally which he had to pay for, for the rest of her life.

That's right, there was a contract.

The pretty girl stepped forward and told the owner, he was dismissed from his company through her dad.

The owner laughed understandbly until the man himself came in, looking very glamorous and important.

Woah...

The man glanced at him and he felt like he was looking right through him.

And than the two top fighters got the man a chair and stood beside him like knights.

Nani!?

What followed next was the discovery of deception as the man secretly stole PTJ right under the owners nose.

Even the top talent was a mole.

Scary.

Daniel thought.

This man was scary!

DG became the CEO right before his eyes and the man was about to leave like a badass when DG turned to Daniel and said.

"I've never met somebody who doesn't exist before." said DG.

What?

And than they all left.

No way. Daniel thought.

Did DG look into his past?

How much does he know?

Was his identity of being an alien exposed?

No.

A supernatural calmness over took his heart, it was almost scary how he went from wide eyes to calm and collected in a split second.

Suddenly he said. "I quit. I never liked this company anyway" and than he walked away.

It was the strangest behaviour from him, they all had seen from him.

Daniel...? Thought Duke.

Everybody knew right than that Daniel was definitely hidding something from all of them.

Unfortunately for him, he had obtained what he feared the most.

A crazy stalker.

And scene!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Lookism.

Enjoy!

"Huh, why are you leaving?" Said the talent head. "If you sign a legal contract we can debut you"

"This place isn't suitable for me. I'm sorry" said, Daniel.

He never intended to debut in the first place, he thought Duke needed help but he was fine on his own.

And besides, this place was god awful, what he saw and what he experienced from this company will never leave his mind and he needed to get out fast.

So the following day, he surprised everybody by being back at school, news of him almost debuting ran rampant in school and when he told them the group he would have been in, there was nothing but shock.

The new group 'Insight' was huge already but Daniel was more focused on that piece of paper he saw on the board as he walked out.

Duke had been upgraded to Group B number one spot.

He couldn't have been happier for him, Duke deserved every bit of that promotion.

However, one day he found himself walking to a nearby playground and what he saw next stunned him.

It was Jiho.

"Hey, can you please give me back the backpack? Inside is a friend of mine stuff" said Jiho to the group of unfriendly looking highschoolers. "His name is Jay and something fell out of his pocket. I've been trying to return it"

What?

However as expected Jiho was chased out by the group.

Now that he looked well, he could see Jiho new backpack just behind the group.

And Jay stuff was in there, apparently.

He walked up to the teens who seemed shocked to see him.

"Could you give his backpack back to him? I saw everything" he said.

He planned to nab the bag if they said no, however unknown to him they knew exactly who he was and how he was friends with Vasco.

So he was shocked that unlike with Jiho, they easily caved and handed the bag over to him with crooked smiles showing a bit of fear.

He couldn't believe it but he took the bag anyway and walked off, he ran to meet up with Jiho.

"Jiho" he said, the guy turned and was shocked to see him with his bag.

And than he smiled and said. "Where going to return Jays stuff to him today. I know where he lives"

He was smiling but Jiho knew he had no choice in this matter.

They walked to a tall building that just looked glamorous.

"Make sure to say your sorry" said Daniel.

"O-Okay" said Jiho, was it Daniel miraculously intuition that got the other to help him?

Daniel pressed the caller and out came a girls voice, the girl saw them and opened up to reveal Joy.

Joy let them in and Daniel learned Joy was actually Jay little sister.

The concidence was amazing.

Joy texted her brother that he was here and they found out that Jay was actually out looking for his wallet, but before Daniel could say anything he was silenced by Jiho who wanted to keep it a secret that he had the guys wallet.

He didn't get it, why did they have to be so secretive? They could just give it back to him directly.

But Jiho was insistant on dropping it off in Jays room, as for Jay, Jay appeared five minutes later with a bag and looking like he had run like his life depanded on it.

"Hi, Jay. We're here to hang out" he said to Jay. "I came with Jiho but maybe we should have called ahead first"

His bad.

And than to his confusion Jay started cleaning imaginary dirt from his apartment for some reason.

Jiho came back looking like he went through Dragon ball z level fight to drop a simple wallet, he saw what was in that bag and was stunned that Jay had collected so many coupons from the company he modelled for.

Did Jay really like collecting coupons?

Jiho seemed to faint for some reason, but everybody helped revive him and they spent the rest of the evening hanging out at Jays place.

He left before dinner so that he could have dinner with his mother.

In the morning, he took Inu out for a run, only to run into somebody and find himself on the ground after blacking out.

He came face to face with a girl who looked to be all bone with messy black hair.

"I'm sorry, you just passed out all of a sudden" she said not meeting his eyes.

Why did he faint?

"Ah, I'm okay" he said "thanks"

And than he sat up and she got off him.

"Ah, I'm sorry for touching you" she said.

She's pretty reserved. He thought.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" she said.

"Don't be sorry." He said before he said. "Thank you for helping me"

She stared at him.

"Thanks anyway" he said, getting up and taking back Inu who was growling for food.

Later on as he went home Daniel found out his house key was missing.

His instincts had been so overwhelmed by earlier that they were shot, he didn't feel that he was being followed.

He made his way back home, thankfully his mom was home at the time and he went in, for some reason Inu had been growling.

"Mom, we should change the locks, I couldn't find the key" he told her making her blink.

"Oh, I'll do that now" she said, and than she went up to the door and did something to the keyhole, her own keys changed since she had the master key and did the same to the others. "I give you another key" she said before coming back.

Neither of them realised, they had just provented their house from being broken into, that very night.

But it didn't stop the person from finding his window and staring at his sleeping form.

"They said it's cold today, take your coat" said his mother, in the morning.

For some reason, she looked like she hadn't slept at all.

"Mom, are you okay?" He said.

"It was just a nightmare" she said. "It's nothing"

He didn't know about that but if it was just the occasional nightmare he would let it slip.

He walked out of the house with his new key and began his journey when he heard.

"AHH"

He turned to see the weird girl from the day before.

"Hello, Daniel" she said, with a slightly red face.

She was clearly underdressed for this weather, she was shivering.

"G-Good morning" she said. "Heading to school?"

Wait a minute did he ever tell her his name?

"Ah, hello" he said. "You must live around here"

He finally met a neighbour.

Well, that's what he assumed.

"Ur, yeah" she said.

He was still wondering why she was sitting there, in the cold.

"I was just on my way by" she said. "What a concidence."

She's wearing a skirt, in this weather? He thought.

Suddenly she lifted her hand up and said. "This ring. Do you like it?"

Huh?

Ring?

It must be important to her.

"It's pretty" he said. "Did you make it?"

Her face light up at the compliment, however before she could say anything more Zoey appeared complaining about the cold and stuck to him like glue.

They left together, and he didn't feel the murderous gaze because his instinct was still shot.

He saw the girl again when he came home.

"Hi, Daniel" she said, once again wearing that skirt but she clearly went indoors.

"Hi..." He said, before going into his drive way and heading to the front door, he took out his key and unlocked it before going back in and locking it.

"Mom, I-" his words died on his lips as he saw his mother's face. "Mom?"

"Daniel, who is that girl?" She said, with a pale face.

"Isn't she a neighbour?" He said.

"No" she said. "When we moved all the neighbours came to introduce themselves to me"

Of course they did, when they spotted the new pretty ma'am hanging up clothes in the backyard.

"For the past two hours Ive watched her circle around our house" she said. "I think she has your old key. She tried to break in with it"

"What?" He said.

"I watched her jiggle the door and try the key. I ran before she looked up to see me" she said. "She the reason why I've been feeling bad."

Feeling bad?

Wait, he couldn't sense a thing!

However he wasn't going to dismiss his mother's words.

They had no proof that she was dangerous, however they had a Go pro in the house.

They set it up at one of the windows and covered it up before feeding them and Inu.

They forgot about the camera's until the following morning, Daniel walked out of his room to find his mothers face completely pale.

Her looked over her shoulder and saw what the camera had captured, the girl walked onto their property and circle the house more than a dozen times, sometimes they heard the sound of somebody clearly trying to break in and the unmistakable yell of.

"Daniel, my darling let me in! Who is that bitch who tried to take you away from me!? We're ment to be together!"

Even at one time, they saw her carrying a shiny object.

When his mother stopped the video, he was pale as well.

This girl was nuts!

She would have killed him and his mother if they hadn't changed the locks!

"I'm calling the police, Daniel, stay home until they find her" said his mother, worried about sending her son out there.

And Daniel did not object.

She called and due to past history, the police came over fast.

They surrounded the house and saw a girl crouch down in a corner in their backyard asleep and holding a knife.

Understandably, she was tackled and handcuffed seconds after she was fully awake.

Both Daniel and his mother heard her wailing.

"Daniel! Save me!" From the windows. "Have they locked you up too!? Daniel!"

His mother held him closer.

"Daniel, you will not go to school for a few days, do I make myself clear?" She said.

And he said. "Yes, mother"

How can he argue when he almost brought a crazy person into their home?

The police later on knocked on the door caming to tell them, that they had arrested her and his mother handed over the footage for evidence against her.

What was scarier was that the police recognised this girl, apparently she had a long history of stalking good looking guys and trying to make them spend time with her by force.

It terrified him, learning her background.

The police than offered to patrol their street since they seem to be a magnetic for dangerous people, his mother agreed to it.

And than they got a call from the school asking them why he wasn't at school today because apparently an alarming amount of students had noticed that he wasn't there to smoothen their eyes today.

His mother explained the situation to the school and how he would need a few days off like a professional.

What they didn't expect was how many people would show up at the door at the word 'incident' related to Daniel, once the school day was over.

When Daniel opened the door, he found his whole gang of friends before him even Zac was here.

"See, I told you he's not dying" said Zac.

Suddenly they heard. "So many friends"

He turned back to see his mother in the hall way looking shocked.

"Come in. Come in" she said before he could even get a word in.

About 15 people came flooding into his home, weither they were muscly with tattoos or short and stubby, he seemed to have ever type of person walking into his home that wasn't dangerous and crazy.

"I see a new face" said his mother smiling at Duke. "You must be Duke. Daniel told me great things about you. Being a famous rapper at your age, amazing" she smiled.

And Duke blushed, of course the prettiness of Daniel mother had been told to him but it hadn't prepared him at all.

She was stunning.

"T-Thanks" he said.

And then they heard barks and scappering feet.

Puppies.

Jay had brought Inu puppies with him.

The dog was very happy to see her children and they too was happy to see her too.

"Thanks everyone for coming to check up on me" he said, smiling largely.

Some didn't hide how nice it felt to be smiled widely at by Daniel.

"Mom, can we order some food?" Said Daniel.

"I don't see why not?" She said, getting out the fast food leaflets that they had.

Vasco was on it without shame.

Free meal.

"Is it really okay?" Said Jace.

"It's fine. My mom hardly spends money" said Daniel. "You guys came all the way for me, it's only right that I treat you." Before he said. "So what are we having? Chinese? Chicken? Sushi? Donuts?"

Everybody seemed to want their own thing.

His mother smiled in the background.

Being able to start over, had made her son so popular and loved.

She hoped that her son entering into his second year would cause him to make lots of new friends amongst the freshmen.

But she didn't know that this coming year would start off worse than his first day.

And scene!


End file.
